The electric shaver has a cutter head composed of an outer cutter having a number of hair-introducing apertures and an inner cutter provided with a plurality of blades. The inner cutter is connected to a driving source to be driven to oscillate relative to the outer cutter. As disclosed in Japanese Early Patent Publication No. 6-142347, the blade for use in the conventional inner cutter is configured to have an undercut in a side face adjacent to the top of the blade to give a cutting edge having a suitable knife angle so that, as shown in FIG. 11A, the cutting edge 32 at top of the blade 30 can shear the hairs H introduced through the aperture 11 of the outer cutter 10 against the cutter edge of outer cutter 10. In this case, as shown in FIG. 11B, the hair H introduced through the center region of the aperture 11 is sheared only after it is bent and shifted against the cutter edge of the outer cutter 10. Thus, the hairs is cut while it is bent down by the cutting edge 32 of the blade 30, and therefore suffers from inclined cutting planes, as shown in FIG. 11, failing to make a close shaving. With this problem, the prior dry shaver has to be manipulated to move over and over relative to the hair in order to make the close shave, and accordingly requires much shaving time.